


2nd week of October

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hank and Connor briefly appeared, Like really briefly - Freeform, M/M, Mild HankCon, NOT TODAY ANGST, Pure fluff I promise no Angst this time, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Gavin doesn't believe in soulmates, given up looking for his soulmate even. Well, the universe has a funny way of giving him one hell of a birthday gift.





	2nd week of October

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gavin's birthday is a month away sh
> 
> This lovely idea came from my friend in the Connor Army PH where your soulmark only shows the week of the month and the time as the indication of when you're gonna meet your soulmate, so you're trapped in anticipation every time that week rolls over and time.
> 
> So then I thought, 'idea, what about Human!AU AND Coffee Shop!AU?' I thought it sounded good so here we are haha
> 
> English is not my first language so if there's any wrong grammar or misuse of words please do let me know!

Honestly, what are birthdays.

Gavin doesn't even celebrate his birthday anymore, he found the idea of birthdays just a milestone that means he's near his death, though his job always reminds him that death is always around the corner ready to pounce.

So when October 7 rolls by he doesn't request a birthday leave, instead he works on a report about his last case, wanting to just finish it off AND take a day-off tomorrow to just sleep in.

The detective sighed as he looks at his right wrist, where his soulmark is.

_2nd week of October_  
_8:30:45pm_

All people have soulmarks, soulmates, the one who will apparently love you for who you are, and the indication that they're alive is when you have your week of the month and a time on your wrist. Nothing more, nothing less.

He stopped believing he'll find his soulmate anytime now, stopped hoping that one day, at the 2nd week of October at 8:30 in the evening, he'll look at someone and be like 'hey shit it's my soulmate'. Actually, he stopped believing in soulmates years ago, giving up on the fact that apparently someone out there will give a shit about him and his jackass personality.

"You look like shit," grumbled a familiar gruff voice just by his desk.

"Fuck off, Anderson," growled Gavin, giving the Lieutenant a glare.

"Sucks working on your birthday, huh," commented Hank, huffing out a breath, "working for 5 hours on that report, is it really that hard?"

"I said _fuck off_ right."

"Whatever. Get some coffee for fucks sake, maybe even a break too."

With that Hank walked off towards his desk, where his partner, Connor, was waiting for him.

_Lucky shits._

Connor is Hank's soulmate, they met at the precinct when they were introduced as partners. It was surprising how the two worked together perfectly but made sense that they are soulmates because of that.

The detective shook his head off of all soulmate thoughts and went back to work, only to see his tired self reflecting on the monitor.

Damn he does look like shit.

His eyebags are more bigger than he last saw them (which was like... 2 days ago?) and his scowl looks it has been engraved on his pale face. Gavin could feel his ass going numb from sitting the whole day away, except for coffee breaks, and fingers aching from typing too much for too long.

Maybe he _does_ need that break. And he needs that damn coffee.

With that in mind he stood up, stretched, and went out to get fresh air and probably, hopefully, coffee.

* * *

 

Gavin have always passed by Blue Cafe dozens of time, since he always walk pass it on the way to work. He actually tasted their coffee there and it's really good as his morning coffee, but this is the first time he'll go at 8:14 in the evening.

The October night is cool but not frosty, the smell of fall coming to Gavin's nostrils, reminding the detective that the Fall season is near.

Halloween is significantly Gavin's favorite celebration, it gives him the opportunity to scare the shit out of people and free candy! Who doesn't like that?

Blue Cafe came into view, the blue hanging sign a dead giveaway for the cafe. Gavin is glad that the sign on the door reads 'Open' in perfect calligraphy and with that he entered the cafe.

The inside is decorated with different shades of blue and white, giving either summer or winter ambiance. Few people lingered inside the cafe, struggling college students, business men on break, and a student sketching near the windows. The usual barista Gavin was used on seeing in the morning gone and replaced by someone else.

Gavin was too tired to care so he immediately went to the cashier and dinged the bell, signifying he wanted to order.

Holy _shit_ the dude's _tall_.

"Greetings. Welcome to Blue Cafe," a smooth male voice greeted.

Gavin looked up and was promptly stunned.

The barista looked hot, with swept back black hair, a rebellious strand of hair falling down in a aesthetically pleasing way, pale blue eyes and slightly pale skin. The blue apron of the shop and black collared shirt with long sleeves helped make his eyes pop out more and it felt like Gavin was staring at the sky, or snow, tinted blue.

"I-I uh..." Gavin stuttered rather embarrassingly.

The hot barista tilted his head in confusion but held a soft smile in his face and holy fuck is Gavin gay.

Was it hot in the cafe or that's just him?

_... Or was it just his wrist?_

Gavin cleared his throat to steady himself and finally made his order.

"One venti black coffee with two sugars, to-go."

"Coming right up," the guy smirked, holding a medium to-go cup, "name?"

The detective gave his name and the barista wrote it down with ease before the blue-eyed barista told him that he could sit and wait or stand by the claim counter since the order is easy.

Now that he has a clear mind Gavin now noticed the warmth he was feeling originated from his right wrist, where his soulmark is.

_2nd week of October..._

It now hit him that his birthday, _today_ , October 7, landed on the _2nd week of October._

With unsureness Gavin dared look at his watch.

It just turned 8:31 pm

_... Fuck does that mean...?_

"Coffee for Gavin?"

Gavin jumped out of his seat and went to the claim counter, seeing the hot barista with the same soft smile.

Hesitantly Gavin got his cup and stared at it for some time.

"Gavin, may I ask something?" The barista asked, smooth and without wavering.

Gavin nodded, not trusting his mouth to say something not embarrassing.

"May I see your soulmark?"

_Holy shit._

"Only if I see yours too," said Gavin, suddenly brave.

The barista nodded and with graceful movements he revealed his soulmark, the same time Gavin showed his.

_2nd week of October_  
_8:30:45pm_

Identical except for the font, in which Gavin could see his own chicken scratch handwriting on the other's wrist.

The two were silent for a moment, just processing the fact that the two met, the two are soulmates.

Until the barista laughed, _laughed_ , "your writing sucks."

Immediately Gavin gasped, "excuse you _Mr. Perfect Handwriting_ I thought my soulmate was a printer!"

Gavin was so glad that the other customers are too busy on their own business or else they'd be laughing at him.

The barista laughed again and pulled out a piece of paper, writing on it before giving it to Gavin.

"Even though we're soulmates I would love to get to know you first," he said, smiling more warmly at the detective, making the said detective's heart flutter.

"S-Sure," Gavin nodded, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand.

It was the barista's number, signed by _Nines_.

"You probably should get going now, come back again sometime or set up a date," smiled the barista, _Nines_ , pushing Gavin gently over to the exit.

"See ya, I guess," Gavin grinned, stuffing the paper on his jacket pocket and made a mental note to input it on his phone later.

The detective was almost near the exit when Nines called out again.

"My name's Richard, by the way, just call me Nines."

Gavin snorted but gave the barista a mock salute, a rare smile on his face.

"See ya Nines."

Gavin feels obviously scared, since he didn't believed in soulmates, but now that he met Nines, his apparent soulmates, maybe it wasn't such a bad concept.

But man he met his soulmate _on his birthday_? How did he managed? Gavin thinks that out of every birthdays he hasn't celebrated, this one is the best birthday he has and probably will ever have.

Either way he can't wait to get to know Nines.

**Author's Note:**

> I .. didn't know what to put as the name of cafe without seeing it as another store that is NOT a cafe—
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me or request at my twitter! Though I would also sometimes just post random stuff there I also give updates when I have updates haha  
> @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
